Diabolik Lovers: DemonMaidServant
by Kyle385
Summary: after yui ran from sakamaki There is a girl Rizanea Orihara. that got separated from her brother Izaya Orihara . because of lack of money she is told to work as a maidservant of the sakamaki family one of the riches household in they're town. and then he met her masters Shu, reiji, ayato, laito, kanato, and subaru. that are vampires. and when Shu discovers her darkest secret. #Fun
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: "Maidservant"

HISTORY: Rizanea Orihara

hi. I'm Orihara Rizanea. you can call me Rize. I'm living with my brother since childhood. Our parents die when I was 8 years old. The vampires kill them We saw it with our own 2 eyes. It was horific. of course no one belive us.but I will never forget that day. well you ask do I hate vampires? well no. I don't hate them because of this.

"Maidservant"

I'm applying to be a maidservant to the Sakamaki family. They are rich. as in super rich. my brother left me few months ago. I don't know why. but he said. be a maidservant to the sakamaki. I'll be fetching you there. He stated. I don't know why sakamaki. but I agree maybe it's because they're rich

the and pays good

the driver woke me up "Ms. where here"

I said. "Oh thank you for bringing me here."

Then I saw, the mansion. its so big. and suddenly it rains. I run towards the door. And knock. Then a lightning strikes. as soon at is strikes I'm about to open the door. But it open on it self. and I went in.. as long as I went in I shouted.

"HELLO! is there anybody in here?. HELLO!! "

Then I feel the wind on my back dash on my back so fast. and someone said this. With a deep voice.

"who the he'll are you?"

I freaked out and run towards the stair case as soon as I turned my back. I saw a guy. taller than me. And have a violet hair with red eyes? and he smirked. He walk towards me. He said.

"why are so freaked out?"

I said " Ah. sorry? are you son of Mr. Sakamaki? "

he said " I'm reiji. I'm the second son of him."

I said. " Ah reiji-san. I'm Orihara Rizanea. Please call me rize. I'm the new maidservant."

he said." maidservant? I don't recall any of that? but you better meet them"

Then I followed him. And he open the door. they're so many guys? they don't look a like tough. are they his brothers? Then he say.

" do you guys recall us having a maidservant? "

a red haired guy said." who the he'll Is that?"

Then a guy with light purple hair with teddy bar said. " look teddy another friend for us "

Then the guy with silverish hair. punch the wall and it cracks. He said " who the he'll is that ? And who the he'll here needs a maidservant? "

Then reiji said. "STOP THIS CHAOS! so not any of you knows about having a maidservant? you shu. do you know something about this?"

the guy said. " yeah. karlheinz said: that there is a maidservant going in. She is new so treat her with respect"

Then a guy with a cap and Redish hair. said. "Is she the replacement for little bitch? I hope she's better."

I said " uh... Uhm. ..I'm Orihara. Rizanea. Please call me rize. "

Then I slow step back wards. and my hand slips. and gets cut. my blood run stale. and all of them stairs. and show their fangs they're all vampires ! what the he'll! Big brother never told me this. does he know? Ah. I'm about to run when reiji said.

"Sorry. to freak you out ill better introduce you to them."he said.

I said " b-but,.. you're a v-vampire? ?."

he said" Is that what are you freaking out of?"

I said. " not really "

he said." that one there on the couch. He is shu. The oldest son" "im reiji the second son.."

"the red haired. ayato. The 3 son" the one with the cap is the 4 son laito

the one with the teddy bear is the 5 son kanato. the 6 son silverish hair. subaru.

Then I went to my suppose room. After I pack my things in the closet. ayato is chilling in my bed what??

I said. " why are you here?"

he said " Ah that's the bravest. now give me your blood "

he slowly go towards me touches my neck. He ready he's fangs and bites me. He drink a little bit of it the he said.

"ahh.. your blood is in the finest quality. its so sweet..."

Then I pushed him away. so hard.

He said. " your strong. you lil... "

I said. " Don't you dare get my blood again! I'm here to serve and clean your house not as a pawn! "

Then I get my clothes . and towel. I'm about to go to the bathroom. but ayato said.

" you are pretty gusty. where are you going? "

I said. " I'm taking a bath. why you gonna follow?"

he said." just don't keep me waiting. If you don't you'll know."

I said. " Don't get a head og your self just because your a vampire! you don't know how much. I've killed you in my mind. In 2 minutes in 300 diffirent ways -_-."

Then I went inside the bathroom. I saw my face in the mirror. I remember my big brother. Izaya. when I looked in the bathtub I saw shu.

I said." W-what are you doing here!?"

he said. " taking a bath. "

I said. " bath? Your clothes are still on!! what the he'll is wrong with you guys? "

he said. " undress me "

I said " you know I wonder. you guys are brothers. but diffirent."

he said " we have diffirent mothers. "

Ah. is that so. Well I have no interest in taking a bath now. so when I was about to open the door. He spoke.

" leaving already? Let's have fun,"

I said. " look I never aply for any of these. I'm a servant. not food."

he said. " yes you are A servant. you are suppose to serve us."

when he is about to bite me. I quickly open the door that cause my finger to to be hurt and spied blood on the floor. He liked the blood on the floor and quench more for blood. he also stated that my blood is on the ginest quality. and tastier than yui's. Then I locked the door.

Then ayato said. " eh? why so scared ? . well come here. I'm tirsty."

I said, "shut up! I'm not here to serve you.! "

he said. " what! you are despising me you mere human! your only a blood container you ..!!"

he is about to bite me. When I punch him.

He said " you got the guts.! Ahhahahahahah ah! I'm never gonna meet someone like you again! "

I said. " shut up you freak! "

I just ran out of the room. what the he'll is wrong with these guys! while walking in the hall way. I saw stairs. leading up in the very top of the house. Then i went in. While walking in the roof. I came across laito. He said.

"Ah. .. I'm glad I cam across you Ms bitch. you know that I'm thirsty right?"

i said " what the he'll is wrong with you guys! "

he said. " it's simple. where all vampires. blood. is everything. And even if you want it or not. What can a mere human can do huh.? "

I said. " Hoy ! I'm not pathetic! Like that yui is it? "

he said " Oh you hear aboabout her? he is really inocent as a child."

I said. " whoever she is. I don't care leave me alone! well I'm not staying here for my entire life!"

he said. " Oh so you're leaving? why not now. just want a lil bit of your blood. "

Then. He bites me and I pushed him.

He said. " you're strong ms bitch . hahahha! !! I'm never gonna find some one like you again ms bitch! I love you! "

Then I ran quickly down. as walking trough the halls. its so quite. uh. just what is wrong with them I hate vampires!

end of chapter 1

CHAPTER 2 : "I hate Vampires!:BIG REVELATION "


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2:" Revelation "

as walk trough the hall way I came across kanato. seriously he gives me the creeps especially talking to teddy bears it kills me ;-;

then he spoke. "rize-san"

I said " hi what do you need kanato- kun"_

he said " I'm thirsty... c-can I have your b-blood..? _ "

I said.. " haha... He ehh. .?? my blood?"

he said" yeah your blood."

Then he's so fast. I didn't even realize he was about to bite me. Then he bite me. oh it hurts...

I said. " uh.. Hurts "

I don't know why but I feel weak I can't even defend my self like I did earlier. is that much blood have I lost?

Then he replied. " Ah. . sorry I forgot do I have to? .. you know you women are pain! "

Then he .. kissed me...!!!! and bite me again... when he's finished he replied.

" you your tastier than yui! so sweet!!! "

Then I replied. " you know. You don't have to do the kiss. its just so inappropriate. "

he said " Huh? ?? I tought you girls like that! !! are you saying I'M WRONG!!!!!"

I said " I'M STATING YOU ARE WRONG! ALL OF YOU! IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT WOMEN WITH RESPECT!!"

he said" WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT ME YOU GOT THE GUTS YOU PITY WOMAN!!"

I reply " you know. Not all women loves just sex or harassment you guys are doing. because you know if your gonna treat someone with repect. you should know how to respect your self first."

he replied. "so your aying THAT MY MOTHER IS WRONG!!! YOU..!!"

I replied. " no offense but I'm not saying your mother is wrong. She is actually *DUMB* to teach her sons some pity full doings... I never belibelieve that all vampires are like you guys. because I actually know someone who really loves his sister and ready to do anything for her... "

I just walked away with tears upon my eyes. because I remember my big brother. yesh is a vampire. He is. that's why I don't hate vampires because he's nothing like them. He always protects me. put the blames on him, and now trying his best for us to have a permanent home. since I was 8. For almost 9 years. He been trying hard for us to survive since our parents die. and now your asking am I a vampire? Yes indeed..

I'm going to take bath for real. While taking a bath. my ring just fell i don't know where it went. This bathroom is huge -_-. I've been looking at it anywhere and I can't see it. When I look at my self at the mirror. my eyes... It's usually blue.. It turns to red. my my teeth it's growing it's fangs. my hair is half way white... my lips are paler.

Then I hear someone spoke " hey bitch! give me your blood"

my heart beat. so fast... I'm quenching for blood... I-i need to find my ring... t-that ring prevents my vampire side...

He responded." Hoy are you okey? "

I said. " go away!!! I need to find my ring! "

he smirked and say " is this what you need. looks pricey"

crap he got my ring how am in suppose too. ,

I replied " give it back to me!!"

he said " give me your blood first"

Ah. ... I can't hold it anymore... I -I need blood!

I said " give me my ring! "

he said" come and get it. "

I can't hold it. I move so fast. and jawed him. And now imI'm in top of him... The moment I saw his neck it's tempting me... I am about to bite him. When he put my ring on my hand. And I feel like I turned to my normal self again.. Then he spoke.

"your a dhampire"

I said.. " Ah. . I'm sorry.. I almost bite you"

he replied" no wonder your strong! ahahha! ! I'm never gonna find a girl like you! "

I said" Don't tell anyone tough"

Then he smirked he replied" Oh well looks like where having a conference meeting now see yah!_ "

" hey don't tell anyone I beg you ! SHU!! "

Then he came closer and said " give me your blood "

tskl.. Ugh. . do I have tooo..

I replied" fine but for this once "

he is about to bite me but. He change his mind he say.

"nah. Marry me instead."

I replied" W-what marry you???"

he said. " Don't get the wrong idea. It's just so you'll gladly give your blood if your minemine."

I said " Hell no!! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GONNA MARRY YOU IN THE LIKES OF YOU! "

he said. " well then see you in the conference"

he walk trough the hall. and open one room. And they're all in there CRAP!!

and laito said. " so what is it shu. you so hurry about. "

he said " it's because rize is a... "

and I stope him. I said.

"Hoy hoy! don't you there SHU!!! I'm begging you anything just don't! "

And then he wispered to me "marry me"

I replied "anything but that!!.

Then reiji talk. " What is this ! shu! "

he said. " as I'm saying.."

and then subaru talk. " hey girly what's with the outfit. planing on taking anything bath with shu? "

I said " it's not that! "

Then shu replied " this is about Rize. she is a dh.a.."

Ugh. is replied " okey okey fine Shu! I'm taking the deal! "

Then he smirked.

Then reiji replied. " what is this? deal?? "

Then shu said. " you know is just want to announce that rize..."

Is said "shut! "

he said. " rize's gonna marry me. But we don't know when it is ."

it's like they jaw drop or somtin. but me too what the hell? ? how am I going to go away with this?? Ughhh! ! Big brother where are you!!!

then. laito said. " what? Your marrying ms. bitch? why?

shu said. " yah I'm marrying her. so hands off she's my property. No one's gonna drink no one's blood"

reiji said " what ?? shu are crazy?? you can't marry a human?"

ayato said" what's this ?? marrying her so her blood is all yours huh.??"

kanato said " unfair shu! her blood it's sweet!"

laito said. " now I get it. Then he hold my hand. He said. ms bitch be mine_"

Then she grabs me " hands off. rize change clothes. or wanna take a bath with me?"

I replied" Ugh hands off me you freak!!"

he said." fine but I'm letting out lil secret to. He smirked."

I replied " fine! GOD I HATE VAMPIRES!!!! "

Then he laughs. Then we go aways

meanwhile there are still on the room.

laito said. " damn that shu! taking our food for his self?. But nobody's gonna say no to me. by tommorow she's mine. Then he goes away"

kanato said" you like her too teddy don't you? don't worry she'll play with us.. _ Then he goes away too."

ayato said. "I'm gonna take my prey." Then he goes too.

While subaru ask reiji. " what are you thinking reiji? "

he replied. " it's not like shu. is is he that desperate to marry a human? I don't think so."

subaru said. " nah. its very like of him " Then they went to.

meanwhile. I'm still here with this idiot shu. Aghh! ! damn it!

We're on my room. I saw a pool in they're mansion so. I'm about to go there right now. beaches because I akredy have a swimsuit behind my shirt anyways.

Then he spoke "where are you going?"

I replied . " After with this chaos? I'm gonna take a bath. and chill"

he said" I'm gonna come with you. but give me your blood"

ir replied " who ask you to look after me anyways? "

Then then he just bite me straight away.

He said " Ah. . your blood is still in the finest. and still cannot belive your a vampire."

I replied" Agh. your a pain wish you never see me"

he replied. "if I never see you I never see your cute side. you know your actually pretty when your a dhampire"

in replied" let's go alredy"

he reply " Your blushing you know."

I replied "like he'll I would"

Then we went on the pool.

I was just staring at it.

end of chapter 2

Chapter 3:"Subaru"


	3. chapter 3

chapter 3:"subaru"

as I stare at the pool. shu he pushes me off. and obviously I'm pissed very pissed.

I said. " Damn you! I hate you all! you're nothing but trouble! "

he replied." you. Your diffirent than yui."

I said " who the he'll is she? Your last prey? oh god. Please is she dead? really she let her self? "

he replied. " she's a fool but we never saw her again actually "

I replied " im glad she survives."

Then I remove my shirt. beneath it there's a swimsuit. shu said

"so your really taking a bath?"

I replied. " Don't you dare push me of a pool again! or else I kill you! "

he replied "you wish."

Then he jumps into the pool and as soon as he gets wet. He also removes his shirt off. and surprisingly he swim... It's fast it's so fast !

he said. "If you can beat me, from here to the end of the pool. I won't share your lil secret. and you don't have to marry me,"

I replied. " hah! that's too shamed for yah! "

as soon as the race starts of.., he's already in the end. While I'm still here... as soon as I get to the end. He sated that

"You are so slow. what are you? A some kind of turtle???"

I replied " how am I gonna beat a monster like you? Your a like a vampire he'll I can beat that? "

he replied " your a vampire too"

and he slowly takes of my ring. as soon as he takes it of my hair half way turns in lighter gray. blending in with my dark blue hair. my blue eyes turns into red. and my skin and lips becomes paler. and I feel my heart again. It's quenching for blood.. blood.. more blood..

I replied " what are you doing what if anyone see's us? "

he said " I like you more with red eyes. why don't you stay like your self.. "

I couldn't reply because. I'm controlling my self for bitting him.. because I never really take of my ring. that's why I'm craving for blood... I can't control it anymore.. I said

"Give me back my ring!!"

he replied "no "

I replied... I'm losing my self " give it back! I can't hold back anymore! "

Then I completely loose my self. my fangs grew... and I Was about to attack him... I push all of my fangs in... and bite him.. He said

"gh... that hurts"

his blood it's tasty.. so sweet it's yummy! but I'm wondering why?? doesn't he dodge?? He doesn't even move a bit... Then I'm finally satisfied as I pulled away my fangs. you can see my bite mark and blood dripping from it.. also in my mouth. and I said.

"your blood it's so sweet! yummy"

he replied " you satisfied? "

I replied " why.. why didn't you stop me??"

he replied. " well.. I like you being your real self.. and you let me your blood in too somehow."

I said " I think I'm liking it tough come on ! let's start the race! "

Then we start of even I turned into a vampire he's much faster and still wins at the end.i said.

"Ha. . I gave up! your so fast! what are you some kind of a devil? -.-"

he replied " you can get away you know... why don't you do it?? "

I replied " someone's gonna fetch me here. like I told you this isn't permanent. I just want you too keep my lil secret until then.. and other wise if I go away where would I go? and maybe we can't see each other again.."

he replied " heh.. like he'll I would let my wife go!.. so this person who is he. The ones who's gonna fetch you?"

I said. " I love him! more than anything in this world. he's all I've got!.. even tough he left me for awhile he's gonna get me anyway! so I'm holding onto that! And I belive in him.. "

he replied " Ah! So you're really is a slut. agreeing with marrying me while you have someone ??"

I slapped him! I replied "what are you thinking? I'm not a slit and never call me that again!!! "

"the ones who's gonna fetch me is my big brother! Izaya!! alto ugh he's only my half brother because we have diffirent mom.. Ugh! ! "

he replied with a red cheeky face_ "why didn't you say so earlier? don't know hoe to clarify stuff? -.-"

I replied " so it's my fault for you being atifyn idiot!! "

Then he laughs .. what??

I said " what's so funny!! -_-"

he replied " your more cute when your angry.. It turns me on. ;') "

I said " Ugh! your ruining my day! why don't you give back my ring! !"

he said. "shut up ! keep it low now I'm relaxing!! "

Ugh! !! I'm so pissed

I replied !" give it back!! back !!! back ... you uuu! !then I'm pushing him all over "

he's pissed and reply " !! stop pesting me so much can't you see I'm relaxing?? "

all tough he said that I keep bothering him _ Hahaha! ! he's cute too when he's pissed!!! It's gonna be fun!!

Subaru Point of view

the new girl.. there's something diffirent in her.. just not her blood.. I wonder where she is.. I kept looking around I can't see her... even shu.. what the hell is going on? Then I came across ayato. and laito.

I asked them. "did you guys see rize??"

laito said " where looking for her too.. I'm craving for her blood? "

ayato said" I didn't see shu either "

I replied " I've been looking around the house I can't see them both. "

Then kanato just came. and said " isn't that shu over their? "

when we all looked trough the window. yeah it is shu.. but who's that girl ?? its a vampire??

kanato said " but who's that girl?? "

laito said. " she's kawai! and looks tasty too. What is shu been up too lately? "

ayato said " yeah.. what is he up to bringing some kind of chick here? did he replaced the pig? "

Is replied " replace rize? not likely.. but for real who is she?"

but seriously if you look closely that girl looks like rize?? or its just my imagination? she can't be a vampire...

Then laito said " there's only one way to find out who she is let's confront them! "

Rize Point of view

"hoy shu give it back! what if anyone see's us?"

Then laito replied. " ow.. afraid you guys will be seen? why don't do it privately missy."

crap he's here

ayato replied " Hoy! what is this shu? you plan keeping the girl yourself and still bringing another for yourself how selfish "

kanato said " yeah! Unfair unfair! !! "

crap then subaru here too he said "who the helhe'll are you? you woman ? "

crap crap !! This is your fault shu.

I wispered to shu. " how are we going to pass this? What if they recognize me?? "

he wispered" it's alright it doesn't seem they recognize you. but as long as you get out of the pool just wear this glasses and do your hair."

I replied " fine "

Then shu introduce me he said " this is eve. It looks like I can't hide it anymore. She's mine. "

laito said. " so what about Rize -chan?? Don't like her anymore?? "

ayato said " so she's all ours now? a king out on the wedding? that's why you let heifer get away?? "

shu said " yeahh.. "

laito said" shh.. dumb! why just don't give her to us? Uh. . by the way nice meeting you missy - chan. I'm laito".

ayato said " I'm ayato"

kanato said " me. kanato and this its teddy. teddy say hi "

I replied " hi I'm r.. Eve.. nice meeting you."

subaru just walks aways.

ayato said " where are you going subaru? "

subaru said " finding our livestock "

laito Said and kanato. "Hoy wait! where gonna find her"

ayato said" tsk.."

Then reiji. just came saying. " what the he'll is this ?? "

ayato said " shu let our lives stock go because she has replacement on her own. "

reiji said. "who the he'll are you? "

im replied " im eve "

reiji said " what is this shu?? letting someone every important ?? just by replacing her with this mere vampire?"

shu said " Don't bother finding her. She'll be ba she have nowhere to go.. and she's always blabbing not leaving because someone's gonna fetch her? "

reiji said " I hope your right. well I'm here. It's dinner party. bother joining joining us ms eve?

We get out the pool as soon as i get out I ready . I bun my hair and put the red glasses shu gave me he also give me the ring.

and I reply with reiji i said . " Ah thank you but I have to.. thank you for welcoming me. "

Then laito just stares at me before I leave he said "somehow you look like rize? "

I replied " boy you got good imagination. but ir haven't seen her face yet.. "

Then I just teleported to my room. And Wear my ring and ready. After that I jus attend their dinner party.

kanato said. "where have you been where looking for you all around and your not here? "

laito said " yea yea. I'm tirsty ms bitch "

ayato said " give me your blood "

reiji said " stop thinking snonsense. just eat. but pardon me rize. Please at least I jus form us ijusnformf your going outside so we can accompany you."

I said " yeah. "

After the dinner party. laito came at me he said " Ms bitch be mine _ I love you! and you aroma "

I said " ahhaha! I'll pass. see you .."

Then then he grabs my hand .. its it's so tight I can't move it.

He said " give give me your blood now."

I can't can't do anything when he is about to bite me shu takes my hand and pulls me away.

Then laito said " Oh what is this shu? I tought you already have a replacement for her? isn't there no marrying anymore? "

shu said "tsk.."

Then he let go of me . As son as that happens it followed him.

Then laito scream. " what miss bitch? you still want to be with shu even he dumped you? "

I just ignore him... but I don't know why I dot hurts me as when he sahs that "he dumps me.. "

shu said. " Oh why don't you plplay with them? Your free."

I replied " what about the deal my secret? "

shu said " it's alright. your secret isn't going anywhere. your lucky you look completely diffirent when your a vampire. and don't follow me anymore".

as long as he said that. I stop following him.

shu said " why are you still fallowing me? "

I said " Don't be so delusional. It just happens that my room is next to yours."

as long as we get on our room he straight ly went inside his room.. without saying anything. It pains me saying this but I actually missed him.as long as i went I side my room. ayato is in my bed as well as laito.

laito said " miss bitch. I love you _ now give me your blood"

ayato said " hurry up and give give me give me your blood. I'm thirsty "

:( I replied "ir don't want too. "

laito said " ahh... shu dumped you is worth to be depressed? Agh. . women are such pain! "

I replied "it's not it!"

and remember. Izaya - kun. on him... I miss my high brother.

Then ayato said " stop it. If you want you can marry me. "

Then he lays me on my bed and bite me on my neck while laito. bites me on my legs. Ouch jt hurts...

laito said " hahah! I love you Ms bitch marry me _" Then hel bites me again.

I pushed both of them away from me!

I said " both of you here get out!! I don't want to see your faces again!!!! I HATE VAMPIRES!! "

Then then I pushed them both of my room and locked it.

Laito Point of View

"why the hell is she so mad about?"

ayato replied " tsk.. women are such pain! "

end of chapter 3


	4. chapter 4

chapter 4 " -kun "

Rize Point of View.

Ah! I already wake up. As I wake up I sat on my bed Stretched my limbs. and wipe my teary eyes. and said

" what a lovely morning. "

Then suddenly as I look beneath my feet I saw laito and he said

"good morning ms bitch. having a nice sleep? well then can you give me your blood? "

I replied " what the hell are doing in my room? and this early in the morning you better not bebe you pervert!"

Then he laughs and replied " hahahah!! your so cute especially when your angry! and optimistic ms. bitch.! that's what I like about you! "

I replied " just get out of my damn room!!!! "

Then suddenly ayato just kinda teleport! man these guys are pain! he said.

" yeah give us your blood now! faster! "

Then kanato just teleported to he said

" hurry up bitch - chan I'm thirsty. "

they where all going against me and just close on sucking all of my blood when subaru came in and said

" why don't you stop right there all of you pervs! "

laito said " Don't be kj want somsome just join us. "

subaru said " Don't take me on your level you pervert . reiji is calling you all ! "

kanato said. " but we haven't started yet. "

laito said " what a pain " and ayato said

" tsk.. "

Then they are all gone. Oh may God subaru your my savior you! are you a god or something?

Then he speak subaru he said " your really gonna die If you stay here."

your blood so bad

I replied "I had no choice. "

he said " you can escape now "

I replied " I don't want too "

he said " so you. Really wanna suck your blood by us? what a slut "

I replied " You dumb piece of crap!! I have no choice I have to stay here. someone is fetching me. And. If I leave where else would I go? I have no family. and no permanent house. I only have my brother and he's go na fetch me here so if I leave how am I gonna find him? "

he replied in a whispering tone that I can't hear " do you really think they'll gonna alethic you leave ? "

I replied " what? "

he said " nah its nothing "

Then he grabs my hand and break the window.

I said " where are you taking me? where going outside dumb. I'm going with you can't let the prey escape "

Then he jump of the window while carrying me! he jump,of from the 3rd floor does he loose his nut? help. ;-;

I said " bring me down! I'm not some kind of kid I can walk!

he said " if I let you go you'll run. especially it's crowded here...makes me shiver never seen this many ppl at least. "

I replied " I told you I'm not gonna run! put me down "

Then he said " Agh your a noisy one "

Then he puts me down as long as he puts me down I run quickly as I can. as I tought about it. I never have to be slave by them I just need someplace to go and visit their mansion for Izaya fetching. .. I'm tired of their blood sucking it gives me the chills. and it look like ij lot him ahhaha! then I ran out in a dark alley corner. when a man just went on my back. and said.

" Ah your a pretty lady.. wanna Hangout? "

I replied "im not a hoe like you! "

Then I kicked his nuts.

I said again " ahhahahah!That's what yyou get you dirty old hag! "

Then he replied " im never gonna forgive you Boi's attack "

the. There are tons of guys. approaching me. I-i can't handle them all! or maybe If I us my vampire. but what if subaru see's me .. Agh! ! whatever when I was about to take my ring off subaru just went in front of me in just split seconds. The man's they're all slaughtered I don't even see how he did it its so fast!!

he said " I knew it your gonna run anyways Agh! your a pain in a butch! "

Then he carry me. As we are walking I saw fireworks he saw it too. I said " isn't it pretty "

he replied " Tch. .. "

Then he continue walking.

I said " where are we going aren't we going to watch the fireworks?? "

he replied " after all you've done.? its enough work for me where going home "

theThen I suddenly remember Izaya - San. .. He used to bring me in this fireworks.. and there is one time. That I told him I never like firework, I just like them because he likes them. even tough I love it all the time. He gets pissed and carry me back home. I don't know why but I cried. and then he says..

"why are you crying? "

Ha? isn't that subaru voice?

Then I go back to my self when I touch my eye. I'm really crying. but I can't help it. I remember Izaya - San . and I cry like a child and said this to subaru. I don't know why but it's exactly what I told izaya. that time.

" im crying because I do like fireworks! I love watching them! I don't want to go home !! "

And I'd cry like a child.

Then subaru he said. This. and it's exactly whaywhat izaya told me..

"Hoy don't cry! I don't like cry baby's hanging around me they'll think I'm a pervert or something. "

Then he put me on his shoulders. and he said

" do you have a better view up there ? "

I wiped my tears and reply " yes I do ! I love you ! onee - San ! "

I don't know why but that's exactly what did izaya do to me... and I can't help it but say. I love him. I feel like he's izaya... and it comforts me to know that he actually take me out _. He's probably the best of them squirtling brats _

Then he said " why are you smiling at? "

I replied " you know your blushing it's cute_its love you onee - San! "

he replied " cut the onee- San crap! especially the I'm love you! It give me the chills! "

I replied " but your face is all red it's cute! and your like it saya! I like you than all of them! _ onee - sanctions "

he replied " Cut the nee - San crap!!!! "

Then until we go home home never stop saying onee - San I love you and he's vry pissed until we got home! he even cured me he said

" your a piece of crap! cut the nee - sa crap or ill cut your damn mouth!!! "

Then he punched the wall and it cracks and go tl his room. alto ugh he sad that. I'm just outside etherious libing room and saying!

"ONEE - SAN I LOVE YOU! ONEE - SAN ONEE -SNA I LOVE YOU" over and over again until finally he looses his temper again did breaks his door. With the devilish face! and said

"im gonna kill you you lil piece of crap! wish that that don't get your but kicked ! "

Then I run around the house as fastest as I can and replied " catch me o

if you can onee - San _ "

he replied " im gonna kill you.

After hours of chasing he finally got me. He have his dagger and he hold my hair. not not my hair you devil !!!

he said. "Ahhahahahh! !! I'm gonna cut of your most precious hair! "

he said that with the devilish face ever I almost shit my pants. k can't help it I beg him but he doesn't listen i cry.

I shouted " Help HELP ME !!! HELP ME!!!! HE'S GONNA KILL ME MY PRECIOUS!! " While crying.

Then all of the brothers just magically again. teleported to the living. room.

Then reiji speak what is this madness?

I replied " reiji sanSan help me he's gonna kill me ;-; "

reiji replied " would you stop right there subaru. "

he replied " tsk... you don't even know what's going on?... If she did that to you you'll definitely know ill her within split seconds!."

and the he vanished.

Then ayato ask "what the he'll did you do? I never knew your that bad you make him kill you? "

laito replied " Ah. .. subaru kun likes her huh. taking our prey once gain? "

kanato said " I never see subaru that angry in his entire life. right teddy? "

reiji replied " just what the he'll Di you do? "

I replied "none of your business " Then I gave them the most devilish and mysterious face I've got. as I slow went in my room. totally gotta give them the creeps.

laito point of view

"what is she some king of a demon?"

ayato said " I never knew knew a little cat would be that interesting.

kanato said " I ship them subaru and rize. "

Then shu just walks out before he leaves.

reiji said. " where are you going ?"

he reply somewhere " where useful things happen "

eng of chapter 4


End file.
